Unexpected, yet unbelievable
by RoseScor90
Summary: Rose never expected her life to have a fairytale ending. but it seems she's going to be one of the fortunate ones that find things without meaning to! R&R!


Disclaimer: Not JK…

A/n: Written for Ravenclaw homework. The given characters were Rose and Victoire Weasley; the color was green and the prompts were grass, a ring, broomstick, fake wand and you should know better than to believe what he/she says.

Hope you like it. Don't favorite without reviewing!

"I'm so glad you're here, Rose. I mean, it feels great to have you here beside me. And you came all the way from London too. You shouldn't have" they were lying sprawled out on the garden fencing Shell Cottage from the restricting cliffs. It was almost spring, and perfect for planning their wedding. Wedding, Victoire sighed blissfully, a content smile gracing her already perfect features as she rested her head on the grass strewn ground. The grass they were lying on was so soft and fresh that Victoire felt almost bad for crushing it. But it would grow back, life was afterall a cycle, one event after the other. And she was going to embark on one of the most important stages, she thought as she stared at the small and elegant ring that adorned her ring finger. It had been his mother's and it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was almost representative of him, subtle but compelling.

"You're going to erode it, if you keep staring at it any longer" Rose commented as she set her broomstick aside, leaning it on the single large tree which sheltered them from the setting sun.

"I just can't seem to get over it, you know. I just…I never thought he'd actually work up the guts to ask. I mean, not that he had anything to worry about, I was like crazy about him, but he's one of those insecure types and…I'm rambling aren't I?" she looked at Rose who strategically nodded in all possible directions making her laugh.

"Ever the diplomat. So tell me, do you always feel this way towards Scorpius? This stifling happiness, like, that's the only emotion you can feel when he's around" Rose looked taken aback for a bit and when she answered, she looked towards the house rather than at her cousin because she could never lie to her face.

"It's not like that, between us, I mean. Scor and I, we have a mutual agreement. We agree that we are attracted to each other, but anything more than that…we aren't quite ready for it yet. I don't think I ever will be anyway"

"You mean it's just…lust?" Vic sounded so incredulous that Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"Not every relationship will end in love and picket fences, Vic. You're lucky enough to be one of them, be happy"

"But, but, Teddy told me he thought you guys were pretty serious!"

"You should know better than to believe what he says!" Rose shook her head in disbelief, though it was more to dispel the tears that clogged her throat. So even Teddy had noticed. But no matter, nothing was ever going to come out of her mooning after Scorpius anyway. He was never going to be ready for _that_ step. She'll just have to settle for the next best thing.

"Really, Rose, anyone could see it. You're as thick as it gets. I mean, look at you. You'd rather have roasted in hell than wear that green cloak but now you don it so often. I know he told you he likes the color on you"

"It's just a gesture, Vic, nothing more. It's not as if we're going to rush into things even if we do decide to stay together. There's no next step for us. He doesn't like me that way, and neither do I" she sounded repentant, but Rose couldn't avoid it.

"The last part I _know_ to be a lie but how can you be so sure of him?"

"He hasn't…that is to say we haven't…it's obvious Vic, he doesn't like me enough. Not even enough to consider me good enough for a…a one night stand" it was a painful admission to make but of all the people in the world, she'd only ever confess this to Victoire.

"What?" Victoire sat up abruptly, surprised. Embarrassment burned through Rose and she looked away as she spoke.

"You heard me clear enough, Vic"

"Wow! That's…I dunno what to say to that but, if this doesn't convince me he's serious, nothing will" seeing her silence, she added, "You love him" eliciting a depressed sigh from Rose.

"I guess there's no denying it anymore, but I'd much rather not get my hopes up, Vic" her voice was breaking and Victoire must have noticed, and her dismissal confirmed it.

"I guess. Talking of the devil where is he? And why isn't he here congratulating me? Last I saw, he was a pioneer in the matchmaking movement" that was true. Scorpius had played an…interesting role in getting the two together and Rose couldn't help chuckle at the memories.

"He set off to Spain a fortnight ago. Something about an unrest caused by an abundance of fake wands or the like. He should be back any time now" she looked to the house, as if expecting him to burst out of the doors just then.

Which was just what happened as a breathless and thoroughly ruffled Scorpius Malfoy came rushing to them and quite rudely ignored Victoire, turning to his girlfriend.

"You alright?" he asked, panting. It was apparent he had just returned from wherever he had been, but the relief in his eyes was what Victoire noticed. And a bit of love too, but she wasn't going to linger to witness anymore.

"Yeah, sure am" now that you're here, Rose added to herself.

"Okay, okay!" he tried to take deep breaths and when he was done, he hugged her so tight her breathing was almost cut off. Not that she minded, she had missed him.

"What happened?" she asked as he pulled back just enough to look at her. She was still within the circle of his arms, and never felt better.

"It was an…accident. A guy, Merlin Rose, he was so in love with her and, and, he never got to tell her. It was horrible, Rose. Watching him mourn, I couldn't…I came back to the flat and you were gone. I, I panicked" she placed a hand on his chest to calm his racing heartbeat, looking him straight in the eyes. They were tormented and oddly determined. His heart beat steadied after a bit, and the familiar crooked grin graced his features.

"I realized I missed you too much. It was just stupid, how I didn't know before…I love you, Rose. I've been in love for so long and I was, I was foolish. I should have known sooner, I…" he was cut off as Rose's lips crashed on his. He could feel her tears soak his cloak, and he knew, he just knew, there couldn't have been a happier man in all of England at that minute.

"I love you too, Scor. So much" she said as he drew back, her eyes glistening with not just tear drops, but a flash flood of emotions; of love.

He took her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes and his voice was immeasurably tender, something she had never heard before, when he said, "You're beautiful"

She shook her head, he was clearly more dazed than she had thought. "You're just saying that"

"Beautiful, gorgeous and completely eclipsing"

Victoire smiled as she heard the delightful laughter from outside and shook her head, smiling; those two could be deadly oblivious at times.

A/n: Review!


End file.
